The present invention relates generally to board games, and more specifically to board games that resemble a book when closed, and resemble a children""s playset when open. The invention also includes various rules and apparatus for playing a board game.
Examples of board games that resemble a book are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,221,267, 3,880,429, 4,712,673, 4,781,384, 5,356,155, 5,961,149, and 6,203,017, and examples of board games that include multiple levels or room-like portions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,201, 3,804,416, 4,333,654, 4,534,565, 5,195,750, 5,443,268, 5,678,819 and 6,170,825, the disclosures of all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
The present invention includes portable games carried in a plastic case that resembles a hard-backed book. Opening the book unfolds the game board. Various embodiments may be based on an individual chapter from a published children""s book or novel.
Preferably, the housing and game board double as a play set, for use with detailed figures and environments.
The present invention further includes rules and apparatus for playing a board game in which players move their own game pieces and a commonly controlled chaser piece across a game board.
The advantages of the present invention will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawings and the Detailed Description.